


Эгида

by Missstasia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missstasia/pseuds/Missstasia
Summary: Тони и Баки встречаются, но Баки не часто говорит о своих чувствах. Однажды, его прокляли/напоили сывороткой правды и он озвучивает все, что думает. Баки говорит Тони «Я люблю тебя» и другие супер банальные слова каждые пять минут. Тони это нравится.





	Эгида

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aegis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050583) by [Blaithin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaithin/pseuds/Blaithin). 



Баки сложно говорить.

По крайней мере, не так легко после Зимнего солдата. До него, когда он был всего лишь Баки, то всегда знал, что сказать. Девушки влюблялись в его улыбку и сладкие речи. Он выпутывался из многочисленных передряг с арестами, а его оскорбления унижали самых худших обидчиков Стива. Мать Роджерса изумленно цокала, отмечая, что у него подвешен язык, а Баки целовал ей руку и отвечал, что он просто пытается ей подражать.

Но это было давно.

Сейчас ему говорить очень трудно. Слова подбираются тяжело и изворотливо ускользая из головы. Сложно понять, какие чувства он испытывает и дать им определение. Иногда кажется, что у него перехватывает горло, а слова, выдавливаемые им: изуродованы и искажены. Может быть, это все из-за того, что долгое время он говорил на русском. А может, несмотря на заверения Стива, время, проведенное Зимним солдатом, безнадежно изменило его. Когда в течение семидесяти лет твой мозг поджаривают… ну, это оставляет свой след.

Если у Баки мало слов, то у Тони их слишком много.

Старк много болтает. У него всегда есть, что сказать, и он делает это быстро в отличие от людей, которые только формируют свою мысль. Он перескакивает с шуток на сарказм и оскорбления, умело совмещая их в одном предложении. И делает он это так часто, что оставляет людей, не привыкшим к нему, смущёнными и без слов.

Стив осторожничает при их знакомстве, переживая, что Тони может быть оскорбительным или, вдруг, Баки будет слишком уязвим. Но спустя час знакомства они стали закадычными друзьями. Тони нравятся природная харизма Баки и внезапные вспышки черного юмора, а Баки нравится его беспечность. Он обожает его постоянную болтовню и то, как тот мягко подстегивает за его невежество касательно нового века, при этом игнорируя сердитый взгляд Стива. Иногда молчание в башне мстителей становилось слишком осязаемым, и Баки возвращался мыслями к долгим годам, проведенных в ожидании в беззвучном крио-сне. Тогда он искал Тони и его голос. Тони никогда ничего не говорит о резких появлениях Баки, но дверь в его мастерскую автоматически открывается, когда солдат идет к нему. Голос Тони мягок, глубок и тягуч как мед и Баки воображает, как он его обволакивает.

Оглядываясь назад, Баки понимает, что уже тогда был влюблен в Тони.

Однажды ночью, во время временного затишья в потоке сознания Старка, Баки рассеяно сболтнул: рука причиняет боль. Стив как-то раз упоминает, что привлечь внимание Тони словно оказаться в центре урагана. Уже тогда Баки понял, что именно друг имел в виду. Тони — вихрь движений, набрасывая в голове план, прихватывая инструменты он не отрывает взгляда от Баки, как будто тот исчезнет, если он потеряет его из виду. Баки доверяет Тони больше, чем кому бы то ни было, за исключением Стива. Поэтому, когда мужчина успокаивается и спрашивает, может ли он взглянуть на руку, Баки лишь секунду колеблется, прежде чем кивнуть.

Тони вторгается в личное пространство, получая доступ к руке, нежно и уверенно открывая главную панель. Он напрягается, ожидая боли или воспоминаний, но голос Тони был его якорем и он легонько постукивает по колену солдата, словно стабилизуя его сердцебиение. Боль так и не приходит, и только тогда, Баки осознает, что Тони сидит между его ног, горячее дыхание опаляет кожу, в то время как он комментирует каждое свое действие.

На лице Тони пятно от машинного масла, а майка на нем настолько поношена, что кажется, будто она вот-вот разойдется по швам. Желание, внезапное и совершенно неожиданное, поднималось в животе. Кожа стала сверхчувствительной, а дыхание порывистым. Глаза Тони задерживаются на голой груди, жадно всматриваясь в Баки из-под темных, пушистых ресниц.

Ему все еще сложно описать свои чувства словами, но Тони тянется к нему и целует до тех пор, пока он не начинает дрожать. Его руки цепляются за плечи, и, кажется, это срабатывает.

Как Баки и предполагал, в кровати Тони не замолкает. Но больше всего он поражается тому, как сильно ему это нравится.

После всего произошедшего, Баки собственнически поглаживает голую руку Тони. Сердце колотилось и переполнялось от чувств, которым он не мог найти подходящее описание.

***

 — Он хорошо на тебя влияет, — Баки поднимает голову, смотря на Стива. Друг был серьезен. Челюсть напряжена, а губы сжаты в единую линию, будто он готовится к сражению.  
 — Кто?  
 — Тони. Он хорошо на тебя влияет, — Стив сел перед ним, скрещивая руки. Во взгляде читалась печаль. — С ним ты расслаблен. Он успокаивается, когда вы вместе. Вы — отличная пара.

У Баки перехватывает дыхание. Кажется, Стив только что их благословил. Об их отношениях стало известно неделю назад, когда на них наткнулся Клинт. С тех пор друг отдалился. Его чувства колеблются от злости до парализующего страха, но идея снова потерять Стива была даже хуже, чем потерять самого себя. Однако, такая реакция зацепила. Тони же с энтузиазмом помогал этой ситуации произойти, целуясь с ним где только можно, словно он знал, что Стив найдет их. Он дал этому название: терапия отвращения. Баки понимает, что Тони делает это из-за злости на Стива.

 — Прости, — продолжает Стив. — Я рад, что ты счастлив.  
 — Спасибо, — хрипит Баки. Грубые слова вырываются из непослушного горла. Стив осознает, что друг не собирается продолжать беседу. Поэтому он просто сжимает руку на плече и задерживает ее там, распространяя тепло от прикосновения по телу Баки.

Он так сильно улыбается, что у него болят щеки.

 — Тебе было бы неплохо пригласить его на настоящее свидание, — неожиданно произносит Стив, разрывая воцарившуюся тишину между ними. — Я уже устал натыкаться на вас.

Баки воспользовался его советом и пригласил Тони на ужин.

Это было не их первое свидание, но оно было первым, которое он самостоятельно организовал. Баки чувствует себя паршиво, переживает, подходящий ли забронировал ресторан. Ему не стоило так волноваться.

Под мерцание золотых свечей они разделили пасту и красное вино. Тони рассказывает ему об итальянских корнях матери. Баки берет его за руку, слушая. Он мягко поглаживает большим пальцем мозоли и шрамы на руке мужчины, зная, что однажды услышит историю появления каждой отметины.

Рассказывать Тони о своей семье тяжело. На несколько минут Баки забыл имя своей матери, и его затапливает паника, угрожая поглотить с головой. Воспоминания возвращаются на место также неожиданно, как и покидают. Крепко сжимая руку Тони так, что на ней обязательно останутся синяки от пальцев, Баки осознает, что целует эти отметины, сожалея, что не может найти подходящих слов, чтобы пробраться под кожу Тони.

После ужина Старк повел его в кафе-мороженое. Они шли домой, держась за руки. Барнс пересказывал по памяти все грязные стишки, которые он придумал во времена Воющих Коммандосов. Воспоминания распускались как цветы после долгой зимы.

Баки обвивает рукой талию Тони и целует. Старк хохочет и поцелуй выходит кошмарным, мокрым и отдает чесноком. Используя азбуку Морзе, Баки выстукивает на спине Тони: «идеально» и снова целует.

***

Спустя четыре месяца после начала их отношений, Баки отправляют на первую одиночную миссию без Мстителей.

Она была простой: несколько дней слежки на расстоянии плавно перетекающих в убийство. Все было идеально, ровно до того момента, пока Барнса не обнаружили в его укрытии.

Баки мчался под осыпающимся потолком — металлическая рука останавливает деревянную балку, летевшую в его сторону. Внезапно, из щели в полу, вырываются клубы дыма. Глаза моментально начинают слезиться и перед ним все плывет. Баки выпрыгивает из окна как раз в тот момент, когда под ним обрушивается пол. Адреналин не дает почувствовать боль от стекла, впившего в кожу, но даже он не может уклониться от внезапной лавины из бетона и металла. Барнс прикрывает голову руками и чувствует, как его поглощает темнота. Последняя промелькнувшая мысль в голове: «Тони меня убьет».

***

Баки просыпается под писк кардиомонитора. Над ним склоняется бледное, разъяренное лицо Тони.

 — Привет, дорогой, — Баки проговаривает хрипло, его старый акцент оставил отпечаток на гласных, растягивая как ириски, грубые и наводящие на размышления слова. На секунду Баки и Тони в замешательстве смотрят друг на друга, застигнутые врасплох неожиданным акцентом и призраком человека, которым он когда-то был.  
 — Не называй меня так, — наконец сбивчиво произносит Тони, — ты почти умер. Я даже не знал, где ты был, когда ты умирал.  
 — Тони… — Баки начал и останавливается, слова карабкались и спотыкались на внезапно потяжелевшем языке. Затянувшаяся между ними тишина была слишком долгой.

Тони кривится и переводит взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Баки. Барнс ощущает тревогу, разливающуюся в груди, и резко тянет его на себя. Ему нужно было, чтобы он понял, почувствовал слова, застрявшие у него в груди и неспособные вырваться наружу.

Лицо Тони оставалось по-прежнему нечитаемым и подозрительным, но он позволяет затащить себя на кровать, осторожно укладываясь рядом. Баки касается губами в трепещущую пустоту горла Тони и обнимает, не позволяя уйти. Тони вздрагивает, и спустя пару мгновений, сжимает в кулак больничную одежду Баки, так крепко за него цепляясь, что это причиняет боль.

— Тупица, — хрипит Тони. — Никогда так больше не делай.  
 — Обещаю, — говорит губами Баки в его шею. Он снова и снова повторяет слова на азбуке Морзе по позвоночнику Тони, пока его пальцы не замедляются от усталости.  
Баки почти засыпает, когда Тони наклоняется ближе и касается губами его уха.  
 — Я люблю тебя, — говорит ему Тони.

***  
 

Они отмечают свою полугодовую годовщину сражаясь с роботами.

Обычно Баки нравилось играть в игру под названием «кто больше перестреляет роботов», но это была их годовщина, что по мнению Наташи, важное событие. У него даже был план, включающий шампанское и шелковые простыни, а так же желание показать Старку, как сильно он его хочет. Из-за яростной болтовни пролетавшего мимо Тони, Баки подозревал, что он испытывает то же самое.

К тому времени, как они оказываются дома, еда остывает, шампанское выдыхается, а они оба настолько без сил, что их хватило только на то, чтобы усесться в огромную ванну и обмениваться ленивыми, усталыми поцелуями.

Чертовски уставший Тони устроился между ног Барнса, и только грудь солдата удерживала его от того, чтобы не сползти в воду. Вьющиеся от воды волосы падают ему на лицо, а на коже красуются свежие, болезненные синяки.

— Я люблю тебя, — внезапно произносит Тони и поворачивается, смотря прямо в глаза. Тони наверняка готовился к этому, и Баки видит прятавшееся напряжение во взгляде.

Слова застряли на языке. Они были где-то внутри с тех самых длинных ночей, когда он, пользуясь голосом Тони, избавлялся от тишины и жутких ночных кошмаров. Он хочет сказать эти слова, хочет чтобы Тони знал — он любим. Что Баки любит его на протяжении нескольких месяцев.

Но Баки ничего не говорит.  
Тони улыбается и медленно его целует, — Я знаю, все хорошо.  
«Я тоже люблю тебя», — выбивает Баки на коже Тони. Тони непонимающе на него смотрит.

***

Летом кто-то сливает файлы о Зимнем Солдате.

Джарвис быстро подчищает оригиналы, но из интернета ничего нельзя удалить с концами. Журналы и телевидение обсуждают Баки, разбирая прошлое и выкладывая фотографии людей, которых он когда-то убил. Кто-то защищает его, апеллируя тем, что им манипулировал враг. Что-то в их словах, когда они называли его «жертвой» и представляли пытки и промывания мозгов причинённых Гидрой, вызывают у него боль и злость.

Ночные кошмары были постоянно нависшим ужасом. Баки не спит три дня до того, пока не вырубается от усталости. Тони обвился вокруг него, как осьминог, пытаясь заставить его уснуть — ирония была слишком испорченной, чтобы Баки ее оценил.

Его кошмары приобретают новую форму. Лица жертв превращаются в людей, которых он знает: старушка, подающая ему кофе, Наташа, Стив, Тони.

«Я не хочу туда возвращаться», — хочет сказать он Тони. «Я никогда бы не причинил тебе боль, я люблю тебя»

Он ничего не говорит. 

Иногда Баки думает, что должен взорваться от всех тех слов, которые так и не произнес.

Тони постоянно говорит Баки, что любит его. Он щедро делился своей любовью, небрежно говоря слова, от чего у Баки перехватывает дыхание. Тони без перерывов повторяет, что любит его. Он произносит это рассеяно, выдыхая слова между поцелуями. Иногда это первое, что он говорит, просыпаясь и засыпая. Когда Тони умотан и находится на пике оргазма — он повторяет слова любви в молитве, задыхаясь, растягивая каждый слог.

Баки, обращаясь к Тони, называет его: Милый или Дорогой. Он целует каждый миллиметр кожи и выбивает слова азбукой Морзе снова и снова, на всех частях тела, как будто только постоянное повторение позволит Тони понять.

Он никогда не говорит: «Я люблю тебя».

 ***

— Бак, осторожно! - он поворачивается на голос Стива. Взрыв сбивает с ног, приводя в движение облако красного неестественного тумана, обволакивающего его. Баки пытается выбраться, но туман двигается как животное, преследуя его. Проникая в рот и нос.

Хотя уши и заложило, он слышит Стива, выкрикивающего его имя. Он падает на землю, чувствуя вибрацию бегущих ног.

Баки и Стив разбирались с заданиями Щита: конфискованного имущества Гидры. Большая часть из них были скучными: пожелтевшие документы, нацистская атрибутика и старое и неаккуратное оружие по сравнению с тем, что создает Тони. Затем Стив обнаружил пыльное, полуразрушенное лабораторное оборудование. Банки с бурлящей жидкостью и сверкающие камни, от которых у Баки волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он велел Стиву не приближаться к ним.

Туман просачивается в Баки, от чего тот задыхается и извивается в грязи. Пальцы Стива, впиваются в лицо достаточно сильно, чтобы после остались синяки.  
— Бак, Баки?   
Его горло как наждачная бумага, он чувствует слабость и головокружение от недостатка воздуха. — Что это было?   
Стив качает головой с широко раскрытыми глазами и безумным взглядом. — Не знаю, банка взорвалась. Поднимайся, нужно отвести тебя к врачу.

Баки ненавидит врачей. Он ненавидит равнодушный вид больниц, и терпеть не может, как доктора тыкают и щупают его. Он чувствует себя каким-то экспериментом. У него всплывают воспоминания об ученых Гидры, которые смотрели точно так же.

Стив замер, смотря на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
— Что?  
— Ты только что… мм… Кажется я знаю, что сделала эта штука, — произносит Стив поднимая Баки на ноги.

  ***

— Сыворотки правды не существует, — возмущенно говорит Баки.  
— Технически это был туман, — мягко повторяет Роджерс.  
Когда стало ясно, что туман из лаборатории Гидры явление временное, и Баки придет в себя через пару дней, у Стива просыпается чувства юмора. Баки предполагает, что Стив был бы не очень рад, если бы это он вдруг начал говорить все, что думает.

— Скорее всего нет, — довольно произносит Стив. — Но больше всего я хочу увидеть что с тобой сделает Тони.

Как по щелчку пальцев Старк появляется в дверях. Видимо он пришел прямо из мастерской, потому что на нем был спортивный костюм и тонкая, серая майка.

— Я думал, что ты пообещал мне больше этого не делать, — говорит Тони. Его рука скользнула по плечу Баки, словно ему было необходимо убедиться, что он цел.  
— Прости, дорогой, — говорит Баки, обнимая руками Тони за талию. Тони фыркает и кривится, прикусывая зубами полную, нижнюю губу. Он наклоняется ближе к Барнсу и тот чувствует, как трепещет его сердце.

— Люблю тебя, - глаза Тони расширяются:  
— Что?  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Баки. Это было так легко. — Люблю тебя.

Чувства, которым Баки пытался подобрать слова, внезапно оказались здесь. Легко выстраивались в предложения, готовые к тому, чтобы их озвучили.

Тони смотрит изумленно, не находя слов. Баки не возражает — он нашел свои.

— Я люблю тебя с тех самых пор, как ты впустил меня в мастерскую, когда я не мог спать. Я мечтал о твоем голосе, - Баки тянет его ближе к себе, проводя большим пальцем по острой линии челюсти, — я никогда не думал, что возможно кого-то любить так сильно, как я люблю тебя. Ты самый невероятный, прекрасный и великолепный мужчина. Не могу поверить, что ты мой.

Тони с каждым словом краснеет все сильнее, а Баки не думает, что он видел, чтобы его парень хотя бы раз краснел. Но такой вид ему определенно нравится. Тони прерывисто дышит, а по телу проскальзывает дрожь.

— Отличное заклинание правды, — произносит Тони.  
— Технически — это был туман, — Тони утыкается в его плечо, а Баки переплетает их пальцы, целуя мозоли и шрамы.  
— Я люблю их, — произносит Барнс, пробегая пальцами по белому шраму. — Я люблю твои руки. Люблю какой ты раздражительный и неразговорчивой до такого момента как выпьешь кофе. Люблю как ты морщишь нос когда я тебя раздражаю. Люблю как ты смеешься.  
— Не могу поверить, что никогда не понимал, какой же ты болван, — стонет Тони, когда его щеки снова покраснели.

— На виду у всех ты будешь таким же слащавым? - Баки переводит взгляд и смотрит за плечо Тони. Наташа и Клинт пошли следом за ним в мед. отсек. Тихо переговаривались со Стивом, широко улыбаясь, и посматривали на них. Стив даже показал ему большой палец. Тони убьет их, когда поймет, что они слышали все сказанное Баки.

— Скорее всего, — отвечает Баки, криво усмехаясь. — Но тебе это нравится. 

Тони смущено отводит взгляд.

— Я считаю, что это очень даже мило.  
— Не могу говорить это постоянно, но я люблю тебя, — произносит Баки, — я люблю тебя.

Пальцы Тони ритмично и целенаправленно постукивают по ключице Баки. «Я знаю», — выбивает Тони.


End file.
